Its Always Something
by Hillton
Summary: My version what happens a few weeks after the finale. Jommy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: my first instant star fan fic. I hope you'll enjoy it. This takes place a few weeks after the season finale.

* * *

"Where did you go? Where have you been? What are you doing? Are you thinking of me?" Jude sang alone in her living room. She changed the chords and tried it again. It still didn't sound or feel right. She set the guitar down and paced around the room, "I miss Mason, I miss Tommy," she pouted. She heard the mail man at the doorstep. A welcome diversion.

Bills, a credit card offer, a postcard from mom, and a small envelope with a handwritten address. She examined the envelope before opening it. It was from Tommy. She could tell by the handwriting. She opened it. It was a simple notecard.

"Congrats girl, you made it to number 1," the card said. Just like he was saying it to her in person.

Before she could reflect, the phone rang.

"Jude, Liam and Darius need you here now. Its important," it was Sadie calling from G major.

Jude got in her car and drove to G major.

"What?" she asked Sadie.

"Darius wants you in his office now. Good luck."

"Miss Harrison," Liam said in a tone that worried Jude.

"Jude, I am very disappointed in you," Darius didn't turn in his chair, "Show her Liam."

Liam handed her a manila envelope.

"Open it Jude," Darius ordered, "See for yourself what's inside."

There were pictures of her, drunk and passed out. The mysterious guy from Mason's concert was blackmailing her. $50,000 or the photos would be released to the press.

"Crap," Jude muttered.

"Now is there anything you want to tell me about that night?" Darius spun around in his chair to face Jude.

"The guy bought me some drinks and helped me to Mason's room. I didn't know he took pictures."

"Get out!" Darius yelled, "Don't come back 'til I call you back."

Jude ran from G major and went back home.

'Tommy would know what to do to fix this,' she thought, 'I wonder where he is,' she looked at the postmark on the envelope, "Montana?" she questioned out loud, "What in the hell is in Montana?"

Jude sat down with her guitar and wrote a song:

_Gone_

_No Explanation_

_Gone_

_Just a short good bye_

_Gone_

_Don't tell me where you're going_

_Don't know if you'll be back_

_You're just gone.._

_(chorus)_

_Where did you go?_

_Where have you been?_

_What are you doing?_

_Who are you with?_

_Are you thinking of me?_

_You sent me a note_

_Just to say 'congrats'_

_Its not the same_

_'Cuz you're not here_

_Where did you go?_

_Where have you been?_

_What are you doing?_

_Who are you with?_

_Are you thinking of me?_

_You were my inspiration_

_You helped me find my voice_

_It got stolen away_

_I didn't have a choice_

_Where did you go?_

_Where have you been?_

_What are you doing?_

_Who are you with?_

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Don't know where you are_

_Don't know where you've been_

_Don't know what you're doing_

_or who you're with_

_Hope you're thinking of me_

_'Cuz I'm thinking of you_

_Hope you're thinking of me_

_'Cuz I'm thinking of you..._

* * *

AN: The lyrics are original. I'm not that good at song writing, so its more of a poem. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alyson Grant: You didn't notice he was taking pictures? I kinda down played it here and used it to kill time. I wonder how they're gonna deal with it in the real season 3.  
undiscovered91: Thanks for the kudos on my lyrics. It means a lot.  
Duddley111: Thanks. This isn't really soon, but better late than never huh? I have much more in store for later on.  
burninsecretskept: Thanks. I am trying to write it, but I don't have much inspiration for the middle section  
Funkyicecube: Here's the update :)  
Catch1star: I'm excited to see where this takes me.

* * *

Over the next few days, Jude was left to stew much more than normal. She formulated stories about what was happening with Tommy and what Darius would think to do about the picture situation. After playing phone tag with him all week, Jude finally got a hold of Mason.

"Mason!" Jude whined into the phone, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore! I'm just sitting here in the house waiting for Darius to tell me what to do."

"Let Darius handle it. He knows what he's doing. If you have a scandal, you have a scandal. Lots of celebrities get over scandals."

"I just wish I had someone here to support me."

"Well I'm there in spirit."

"Thanks. I just wish there was more I could do to fix this."

"You're just going to have to deal with the consequences that come up. Listen, I have sound check in an hour. I'll call you before the show tomorrow."

"Okay." She hung up the phone and went to get the mail. There were a couple magazines, bills and another Tommy note. Even when he was gone, he wasn't.

"Stay calm. Remember, Darius knows what he's doing."

Jude set it with the other note. How did Tommy always write like he spoke?

* * *

So Jude waited. It seemed like a long time, but it was only about a month before Sadie called from G Major again.

"Hey Jude, it sounds like Darius has got a plan. Come down here."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll see you in a few."

"So D, whats the plan?"

"You're getting a cut in pay, and eventually that'll make up the difference. There isn't a way to fix this without you getting some publicity, unless we pay him off. Unless you have any bright ideas.

"You know what you're doing."

"Great. We'll make sure you get some money off your album, but we'll keep more than contracted. I'll pay for some of it out of other company funds."

"Well thanks."

"In the mean time, I want you to keep a low profile. You got it?"

"Low profile... got it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Start writing. I'll get you with some writers and producers."

"Great. When should I come by?"

"Monday. 9 am sharp. Be ready."

"Okay."

* * *

"Look, I know its hard," Kwest told her, "I miss him too."

Jude had been moping around for the entire week since her return to G Major. She was starting to work on the next album. Darius decided to wait on her Sophomore album tour for a while.

"Do you know anything?" Jude asked him.

"I do, but I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Its for your own good, supposedly. I dunno. Lets get to work."

"Fine. God, I hate being out of the loop!" She started to write out lyrics.

So out of the loop

Don't know a thing

So out of the loop

Don't know what to do

Everyone knows

Where you are

They're keeping it from me

Why?

I wanna know

So out of the loop

Know what they know

What shouldn't I know?

A secret from me

Do you think I'm Naiive?

Who Are you protecting?

This isn't protecting me.

No, its not protecting me

Its hurting me

So out of the loop

Its hurting me

She handed it to Kwest, "What do you think?"  
"Get a good hook in there and thats gonna be one heck of a song," he replied.

"Thanks."

She got another note from Tommy about a week later:

"I wish I could tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

A few months of writing, and no recording left Jude antsy. She had a notebook of songs semi-ready, but Kwest and Darius wouldn't let her record just yet. So when Darius called her into his office, she was hoping that would be the reason.

"Jude, I know you're opposed to a big G-Major party, but you're getting one," Darius told her, "It'll be your first big event since... well, you know. It'll be a closed, invitation only thing. Press at the door. Thats it."

"Yeah. That sounds great," Jude was grateful for getting out of the photo scandal as clean as she did, so she would have agreed to anything.

* * *

So far so good. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Jude was walking to the bathroom when she felt a had grasp her wrist. It startled her, but somehow it felt familiar and comfortable. She let out a short scream before getting shushed and pulled into the men's bathroom.

"Shh... Jude, its me," a voice said, "You're okay."

Jude turned to face the voice, "Tommy?" she gasped. Jude hugged him tightly, "What are you doing here? Why couldn't have you just talked to me out there? Where were you? Why did you leave?" she paused for a second, "Oh my god, its so good to see you. I can't believe its you," she hugged him a second time.

"Come here," he pulled her into the handicap stall, "God, there's just so much..." he trailed off.

"Tom, tell me everything. The truth. I deserve it after how you left."

"I couldn't help it!"

"What?"

"Look, I want to explain everything. I do, but i can't do it here. It isn't safe. I'm not even supposed to be here. Mason has a concert in Missoula next week. I live in Whitefish. I talked to Darius. You'll be there as Mason's opening act. He's got your hotel and everything under control. When you get there, I'll be in touch," he kissed her deeply.

Jude was shocked by this encounter. She blinked as the kiss ended.

"I'll see you soon. Happy Birthday."

"It was good to see you," Jude babbled.

"Hey, I haven't missed your birthday since I met you," he started walking outside the back way. Jude followed him. Then, he disappeared into the fog.

After going to the bathroom, Jude snuck back into the party. It wasn't really sneaking, because Darius caught her as she entered the room.

"Jude," Darius called, "Come into my office."

She did so.

"I'm sorry to be talking business on your birthday, but we had a last minute cancellation in openers for Mason's Missoula, Montana show. You think you could do it?"

"Yeah. Sure," so Darius didn't know that Tommy had talked to Jude as well.

"Should I see if we can get Spiederman and his band, or do you want to go acoustic?"

"I'll go acoustic. I don't want to inconvenience Spied and them."

"I'm sure the crowd will love it. We'll put you up the same hotel as Mason, and to minimize your public scene ability, you can go in G-Major's jet."

"When do I leave?"

"Wednesday. Sound check and rehearsal on Thursday and show Friday."

"Great," it was all coming so fast.

"I want your set list beforehand. No funny business. Six songs."

"Okay. Can I do a rough record of my new song? Make sure its okay, because I want to perform it ."

"Studio 1 at noon Monday is all yours. I'll get you a tech and a producer."

"Great."

"I'd better get you back to the party."

"Yeah," she walked out of the office.

"Oh, thats where you went!" Sadie greeted her, "Its time for cake!"

"Great, cake," Jude tried to be enthusiastic.

Some catering guy was bringing a huge cake out. Complete with eighteen candles on it. They started to sing.

"God, you know I hate that song!" Jude argued as they continued to sing it, "Stop! Stop!" she implored, and yet they continued to sing until the end of the song.

"Make a wish!" Sadie ordered, "blow them out."

What should she wish for? That nothing bad would happen in Montana. It was a long shot, but she could try.

* * *

She sat on a couch at G Major after the party strumming her guitar

"Happy Birthday to Me

I wish it might be

Normal

Never happens," she laughed at herself. The janitors were cleaning up and she was still there. It was pathetic.


	4. Chapter 4

Duddley111: thanks again!

* * *

"Hey," she said as she dropped her stuff on the floor of the producer's side of the studio. Kwest was sitting in the producer's chair, "Lets do this." she transitioned into the other room, "Its that first one that I wrote. The one I showed you that Tuesday after we started writing."

"Whats it called Jude?" Kwest asked.

"Gone... tentatively anyway."

Kwest nodded, "I've got you all set up over there. If we want to tweak it we can. Tell me when you want to start."

"Okay..." Jude paused. She hated when songs like this were just begging to come out, "Go ahead and record," she strummed and sang through the songs a couple times before Kwest was satisfied.

"Alright Jude," I'll fix them together and get it to Darius before I leave tonight."

"Great. Thanks. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey Jude, its your friendly G Major secretary," Sadie said over the phone, "Darius just got done listening to your song. He wants to talk to you."

"Good or bad?"

"I'm not sure. He was quiet, not showing too much emotion, but he never does. He told me to get you on the phone and then transfer you to him."

"Okay. I'll hold."

"Great, because you didn't have a choice."

There was silence before Darius came on the line.

"Jude."

"Yeah, hi. So what did you think?"

"I think if we get it a little less rough, we might have another 'White Lines' on our hands."

Jude wanted to laugh, but she didn't. Tommy heartache really did make the best songs, "Cool, cool. So I can sing it on Friday?"

"Of course. This is great."

"Great. It means a lot to me."

* * *

"Mason!" Jude cried as she ran towards him. His smiling face was the first thing she saw when she got off the jet.

"When I found out you where coming out, I insisted I be here to get you," he said. They hugged.

"Its so good to see you."

"You too Jude. Lets get you to the hotel," he grabbed her bags and lead her to the car, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why did they send you? There are a bunch of other people who could open for me. If anything, I should be opening for you."

"I'll tell you when we're safely in the hotel... in a secure room."

"Safely? Secure? What are you talking about?"

"No one can know why I'm really here."

"Why is it so secret?"

"See, thats the problem. I don't know. I'll tell you the whole story when we're out of public."

"Okay."

"So how have you been?"

"Fine. I miss home though."

"Yeah, I know how it is."

"Oh hey, here's the front of the hotel. We go in the back way you know."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, the car came to a stop and the door opened.

"We checked in for you Ms. Harrison. This note was left for you at the desk. Whoever it was, had clearance. You're in the same unit as Mason. He's in the penthouse. It has a second bedroom."

"Cool."

"Would you like me to take up your bags?"

"No, we've got it from here," Mason assured, "This way," he lead Jude, "Private elevator." they got into the elevator, it closed and started going up, "Okay, now spill," Mason ordered.

Jude played with the envelope in her hand, "Tommy is in Whitefish. He says he's going to tell me everything while I'm here. I don't know why, but his location is secret. He sends me unsigned notes, and dragged me into a men's washroom on my birthday. Its weird."

"Mysterious. Maybe he's involved with the French mafia."

"Is there a French mafia?"

"Maybe. I saw a Law and Order last week with an Israeli mafia."

"That would explain the scary bald guy."  
The elevator stopped, then opened into a palace of a room.

"Wow, I didn't get this on tour."

"The room I was supposed to get was under construction. The owner figured this would be the best place to put me. Especially when Darius updated the reservation to include you."

"Oh," Jude finally remembered the envelope in her hand. She opened it, another Tommy note:

"I'll be there Friday night. Drinks at my place afterwards?"

There was one thing that had never happened before. As much as she'd been in Tommy's car, or he'd been to her house or rehearsal space, she had never been anywhere Tommy called 'his place' before. This made her uneasy.

"What?" Mason questioned.

Jude handed over the note.

"That'll be the moment of truth huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well it'll be good for you to get everything out in the open right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you look like you're about to puke?"

"I don't know."

"Do you need some sleep or do you want to hang out a while longer?"

"Its good to be around you. It keeps me from worrying so much."

"You're worried?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Why should you be? Its just Tommy. It can't be that bad."


	5. Chapter 5

Duddley111: Thanks for the support. Here's the next update

tommys21& undiscovered91: HahaYou're bothso right. I made it in my head that he knows some, but not all. He doesn't know details.

Saranha de Angelo: Here's the next update, but it isn't the one where Tommy puts it all out there.

I would have posted the Tommy's Place part now, but it would have been too long. Look for it as a separate chapter soon.

* * *

It was show time. Jude could hear the crowd roaring from backstage. She hadn't been on this big of a stage since her tour. This was frightening. Especially since she was playing her 'Tommy' set and Tommy could be somewhere within the audience. She went onstage and introduced her first song, "Hey guys, this is 'It Could Be You' from my first album. I hope you enjoy it," then she sang it with as much passion as she could muster. She really hoped Tommy was watching. Next, she sang Temporary Insanity without introducing it.

After that, she spoke to the audience again, "That was 'Temporary Insanity from my second album. Now I'm going to slow it down with an exclusive debut of a song I like to call 'Gone'." The crowd applauded wildly as she finished, "So thats a winner?" she asked them. There was more applause, "Here's another you'll find familiar: 'There's Us'."

Jude loved the crowd's response every time she finished a song. She'd forgotten how exhilarating the roar was, "Want to test out another song for me?" she asked the crowd. The screams said yes, "Its called, 'Out of the Loop'. Then I'm going to finish up with 'White Lines' and 'Over-Rated'." Jude did just what she said she would. That was the end of her set, "Thanks a lot Missoula. Mason is coming up next. I'm sure thats who you really want to see!" She exited the stage.

"Good show," Mason yelled to her as she walked passed.

"Thanks! Good luck!" Jude replied.

She got backstage and sat down on a couch in a room with monitors feeding in footage of Mason's concert live from the stage.

"Hey," Tommy showed up, with his hands sheepishly in his pockets about ten to fifteen minutes later, "Great set," he sat down.

They listened to the rest of the show in silence. Mason came off the stage. Jude hugged him and told him "good show,"then there was no more waiting. She had to go with Tommy.

"Come on," he said. He took her hand, but she strugged it off. He lead her to his car. They were on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't resist posting this now! Don't expect another update for a while.

* * *

They came to a large house in a remote area just east of Whitefish. It was dark and creepy until Tommy turned on the lights. He got her a soda, and he got himself a beer. Jude sat on a couch, Tommy sat across from her in an arm chair. They sat in silence just as they had at the concert, but now there was nothing to distract from the issue at hand.

"Okay Tommy. We're here, in your 'place', we have drinks. You can't avoid it much longer."

"Yeah, I know, but I can try."

"Hey, how hard can it be? Its just me."

"This is one of the skeletons in my closet. One hardly anyone knows about. You know how hard it is to keep a secret in this business."

"Yeah... so..."

"So, what I'm trying to say is that when I was married to Portia, I had an affair. Thats mostly why we got divorced. I was down here at my Uncle's place for the summer, doing some work for him. I'd been going down her for summers since I was six. There was this girl the next house over, Lisa. She was about a year younger than me. She'd turned eighteen that May," Tommy took a drink, "God, its so hard talking about this with you."

"Keep going," Jude said softly, "I won't say anything until you're done."

"Portia was spending the summer in Europe with Darius. I was lonely. One thing led to another, and we spent the summer casually dating. We, well we, you know... Come here," he got up and led her to a doorway, "There isn't an easy way to say this," he cracked the door open. A little girl was asleep in bed, "We had a daughter."

"WHAT!" Jude exclaimed, making the girl stir in her sleep.

"Shh," Tommy ordered, "You'll wake her up," he led Jude back to the sitting area, "I couldn't deal with it. I told Portia and we divorced. I ran away from Lisa and Dominique, that's her name. I went back to my life as it was before Portia, and before Lisa. My Uncle stepped in to be a father figure to Dominique. He cared for her and Lisa, taking them in when Lisa's parents kicked her out. Dominique even started calling him 'daddy'. I paid child support to Lisa, and she sent me pictures. I'd only came to see Dominique once," he paused again, "Lisa died in a car accident last year. My Uncle Russel came to your concert and told me if I didn't go help out, then he was going to the media about my 'secret love child'. So I came here, to support and care for my daughter."

It was quiet for a moment. Jude wasn't sure if Tommy was pausing, or wanted her to say something.

"So now you know the story. What next?"

"I really don't understand why this is so top secret," Jude told him, "I mean sure, its kind of embarrassing, but why did you drag me into a guy's washroom on my birthday, and why are none of your notes signed? Why can't anyone know where you are? Most importantly, why didn't you tell me!"

"That was my Uncle's idea. The less people who know where I am, the less likely someone is to go to the press. 'What if the information got in the wrong hands?' he said. I thought it was stupid."

"Because it is. You didn't even tell me why or where you were going."

"Thats my Uncle's fault again. He scheduled the flight for about three hours after he landed. We needed to get back, I didn't have time. Then he wouldn't let me write more than one one or two line note to you each week. Once he found out about you, he didn't want what happened to Lisa to happen to you."

"You practically stood me up. I thought that night was going to be special."

"But I didn't stand you up! I told you I had to go. It _was_ going to be special."

"Why does he have that much pull over you?"

"You saw him, he's big and scary. I don't know, I've been around him so much I've learned when he means business. He wasn't fooling around. I was trying, for once, to do what was right for Dominique. I thought he knew what he was doing and saying. I stayed in contact with Darius. I couldn't leave G Major totally high and dry. Thats how I knew what to say to you in the notes. I talked to Darius about what he should do about the drunken photographs, and even pitched in a little bit of money when Darius made his decision. I tried to be there as much as I could."

As much as Jude wanted to, it was difficult to be angry with Tommy, "You know, you wrote exactly like you talk. I could hear you saying everything you wrote to me. It made it harder at the same time it made it easier. It was really frustrating that I couldn't reply to you. I wrote it all out in that journal you gave me. Some of it is songs, some letters and just some random journaly thoughts. I started after your first note, thats when I wrote 'Gone'. Then through the year, I just kept writing," She pulled it out of her bag, "I'm not sure if I want you to read it or not," she put it back in the bag, "On the one hand, it'll show you how I felt and how much you hurt me, and on the other hand, looking back, it seems more personal than it did at the time. More like a journal than a series of letters and songs to and for you."

"Its fine that you don't want me to see it. If you ever want me to see it, thats fine too."

"Not like you have a choice there. I also kept all those silly little notes in a box in my room."

"Wow," was all Tommy could think of saying, "That was amazing of you."

"So what now?" Jude had to be blunt. There wasn't any other way to be.

"The ball is in your court."

Jude sighed, "This is all a lot to handle."

"I know. You don't have to decide anything right now. I just have to put my cards on the table. I don't want to loose you, but its your call now. I can understand if you're pissed and don't want to ever have to deal with me. Just tell me if thats the case," he paused, "I have to say this too: I've had it bad for you for over two years now," there was an awkward silence, "I should get you back to the hotel," he handed her a business card size piece of paper, "That's where you can reach me."

They drove back to the hotel in silence. Jude needed time to process the information, ask Mason for advice and then figure out how to react.


	7. Chapter 7

undiscovered91: here you'll find out her reaction. Its not too dramatic, but I assume the next chapter will be.

* * *

"On the one hand, its like, he had that kid before I even knew him. So nothing has really changed, except for the fact that he's trying to be more responsible. Which is a good thing right? The only hitch is he's keeping it a secret. If he stopped keeping it a secret he could come back, get a nanny, work and care for Dominique at the same time. Its not that I don't want what's good for her, I just want Tommy at home."

"So basically, you want Tommy to be responsible for not only this child, but work with you too."

"Yeah! Is that so hard?"

"So you're not mad at him?"  
"As much as I'd like to be, no. I mean, he didn't do it to hurt me. He wanted to help someone else."

"You're being surprisingly mature about this."

"I'm really trying."

"Good. So what are you going to do?"

"Thats the hard part! I mean, I want to be mad at Tommy, and I want to just go away and forget he ever existed, but I feel like I need him... in my life... as my producer."

Mason gave her a look that said 'sure...'

"I've missed Tommy. I can't just throw him away now that I've got a chance to be around him."

"So?"

"So, I need to see him to decide what I'm going to do about him. Does that make sense?"

"No. Not everything has to make sense though."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know what you should do Jude. If you feel like you need him, stay a while and see how it pans out. Or go home... those are really what your choices are."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Plain and simple."

There was a knock at the hotel room door, "Hello! I have a delivery. "

"Yes?" Jude opened the door.

"A man left this at the front desk for you. He had clearance."

"Thanks," Jude took it. It was from Tommy, but it wasn't one of those stupid notes, it was something different: a CD.

"Whats that?" Mason questioned.

"A CD. From Tommy."

"Wanna put it in?" he motioned towards the CD player.

"Yeah," she did so.

The first track was Tommy talking, "Hey Jude, its me Tommy. Here's something I've been working on. A few things really. I guess I'll let it speak for itself."

There were a few covers, a couple Boyz Attack! Songs (sung just by Tom), and a few original songs. Frozen was one of them. He'd retooled it majorly. The final track had an into by Tommy, "Jude, this is called 'A Thousand Times Better'. This is for you."

There were few times that Jude had ever heard Tommy sing. So this whole album was a treat, but when Tommy said that the song was for her, it made her swoon.

My life was a fairytale

Fame was the thing

Thought that was what I wanted

'Til I met you

Don't call me "Little Tommy Q"

I was jealous

all your guys

I couldn't say

What was inside

What's best for you?

Hope I am

You're what's best for me

I wish that I could make you see

I blame myself

For falling out

Ran away

Sorry girl

Drama

Makes my life interesting

Jealousy, easily

Wish there were a you and me.

I had to get away

To protect what lasts... family

Then I lost you.

But...

With you and me,

all alone

I felt like I could burst.

Can't forget the kisses

or the lyrics

Remembering you

Make me a thousand times better

Than what I wanted to be.

Call me "Little Tommy Q"

Call me anything

Please let me call you mine

I want you to be mine.

Forgive...me...Jude

There was a silence after the song ended. Jude had tears in her eyes, "Holy shit," she muttered, "I have to see him."

"Jude, you've been up all night, my bus leaves in an hour. How do you intend on going?"

She got out her cell phone, and the took the card Tommy gave her out of her pocket. She dialed the phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Come pick me up," Jude ordered, "You've got me intrigued."

"Cool," Tommy replies, "I'll be there in three."

"Okay," Jude replied. She hung up and called home, "Hey, I'm not going to be back tonight," she told Sadie."

"Fine," Sadie replied. Since Jude had turned 18, Sadie had stopped worrying about Jude so much, and didn't pry.

There was a knock on the door.

Mason opened it.

"Are we taking Ms. Harrison too?" the man asked.

"No, no, she's got her own way back. She's waiting until checkout time," Mason explained.

"Alright."

"Hey, I'm gonna get going," Mason said to Jude.

"It was great to see you," she gave him a hug.

"Take care of yourself," Mason ordered.

"Alright. Have fun with the rest of your tour."

"Okay."

Then Mason left.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey. Here's an update. Thanks to the reviewers. I'm not going to thank by user name tonight, because I'm too lazy and tired.

* * *

Three hours waiting for Tommy seemed like an eternity. When it was finally time, Tommy called Jude's phone.

"Hey. I'm here. Do you want me to come up?"

"No." Jude said firmly, "I'll come down," so she did, "Hey," she greeted him as she got into the car.

"Hi."

"Five hours ago, I was planning on being in a plane right now," Jude decided to be honest.

"Yeah? And what changed your mind?"

"That song. It had something. It had soul and feeling. I really understood you, your feelings. I remembered how much music means to both of us, and how good it was to make music together."

"We do make good music together."

"Or about each other," Jude chuckled.

"Yeah," Tommy blushed.

"This doesn't mean much Tom. It means I like making music with you, and that I feel like I should be writing with you."

"Understood."

"I just needed to see you. I need more time to figure this out."

"Ball is still on your side of the court."

"Okay."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm just kind of working this out as I go. Any ideas?"

"I'm staying out of this. Figure out what you want, and I'll try my best to make it happen."

"Alright. I know I need to stay in Montana at least a few more days," Jude thought out loud.

Tommy remained silent.

"I'd like work with you while I'm here. I mean, I might as well."

"I got a studio at the house," Tommy interjected.

"Thats perfect."

"So where are we going?"

"Back to your place?"

"Sure."

* * *

They got to the house a few hours later. 

"Make yourself comfortable," Tommy told her, "You hungry?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll be right back," he exited the room, "Watch TV or something," he added.

"Okay," she found the remote and turned the TV on.

"Hey honey," Jude heard Tommy say, "I'm home. Where you good for Uncle Russel?"

"Yeah," Dominique replied.

"I have a friend here I want you to meet."

"Okay."

He brought Dominique in to see Jude.

"Dominique, this is Jude. "Jude, Niki."

"Hey Niki," Jude smiled and greeted her.

"Jude and I worked together," Tommy explained, "You wanna go play with your doll house?"

"Yeah, sure," she left the room.

"Jude, you want to stay in my guest room?" Tommy shifted uncomfortably.

Jude thought about it for a minute. It was the best option, "Yeah," she replied with a sort of grimace/smile on her face, "Yeah, that would work," she was over her head there with the awkward questions and situations."

"I'll go set it out. You look tired."

"I am. I've been awake for 36 hours."

"Yikes. I really do need to get you into a bed. You want a tour first?"

"The abridged version please. Just tell me about the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom, and I'll get the long version later."

"Alright," he lead the way, "Kitchen," he pointed to the open room just off the living room, "Guest bedroom," he lead Jude into a sparse room, "I'm gonna put sheets on in a sec. The bathroom is through there," he pointed to a door, "and there is a small closet here."

Jude sat down on a small chair in a corner, "Cute little room," she commented.

Tommy began making the bed, "This is the boring part of the house. The studio is downstairs, outside has a great yard with a pool, hot tub and sauna. No one ever stays in this room any more."

"Oh."

There was a silence until Tommy finished with the bed, "I'll go get your suitcase," he said as her left the room.

She shifted uncomfortably before he came back.

"I'll let you relax. Make yourself at home. Feel free to raid the fridge. Let me know if you need anything."

"Alright," Jude stood up from the chair.

"Sleep well."

Jude went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face before changed into pajamas. Then she curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

It didn't seem like long before she woke up, but when she looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it was 7:30 PM. Jude was really hungry, so she crept out into the living room / dining room / kitchen. 

"Hey," Tommy noticed her right away. He and Dominique were sitting at the dining room table eating ice cream, "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah. Thanks."

"Hungry? I left some dinner on the stove for you."

"Cool," Jude walked over to the food, "Looks good," she dished herself up a plate of food and sat down across the table from Dominique and next to Tommy. She smiled an almost fake smile, and started eating.

"Nique," Tommy told her, "When you're done there, its time to get into the bath, and then I'll read you a story."

"Alright."

She left.

"Tommy, we still have a lot of unfinished business you know," Jude told him.

"Yeah, when you're ready girl."

"Thanks. I'm just gonna head back to the room after this," she pointed towards the food, "I'm still pretty tired."

"Alright."

"Hey, can I borrow your truck tomorrow and go shopping. I only had four changes of clothes."

"Yeah. Or if you want, I could go with you."

"I'll sleep on that."

"Okay, and we do have a laundry room here too if you want to use it."

"Great."

Tommy backed up slowly to the bathroom, and started running the water, then he went to the door of Dominique's bedroom, "Dom, the water is running go in there when you're ready. I'll turn it off when you tell me."

Dominique darted into the bathroom.

"Tommy," Jude called.

"Yeah?"

"I want to make another album with you. I've got most of the writing done."

"Alright. We got a studio, a guitar an artist and a producer. I'm sure we can work out something. You're sure you're ready?"

"I'm gonna start out light. Then maybe get into the darker stuff."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cool, so when do you want to do that?"

"Meet me downstairs in the studio at 10 am. Russel will be here to watch Dominique, so she won't be under foot."

"10 am it is," Jude smiled. This was getting easier.

* * *

"Morning," Jude yawned pouring herself a cup of coffee at 9:30. She was already dressed and ready to work. She took a sip, and then said, "See you downstairs," Jude went back to get her guitar and went downstairs. 

She was humming and strumming when Tommy came down later. He sat in the sound room listening to her for a while unnoticed. She noticed him, they both blushed.

"Hey, so whats the plan?" he asked into the microphone.

"I'll come over there," she went into the other room, "Okay, lets record that first new song I sang at the concert. Then we can go chronologically forward from there."

"Alright."

"And Tom?"

"Yeah?"

She threw the journal at him, "I think you should see this now. Don't read it in front of me."

"Okay. Lets go, and see where this takes us."

"Yeah. If we get anything good, we get something good."

"You're in control."

"Thats really cool."

"This is all for fun girl."

"For fun," Jude replied absently, "Lets do this," she walked into the other portion of the studio.

"Alright. This is Jude Harrison's 'Gone'.

They worked on that song for a few hours, retooling chords and lyrics and recording. Finally, around 1, they were both hungry."

"Wanna take a break?" Tommy asked, "I'll make you a sandwich."

"Yeah. I'll stay down here."

They ate in silence. Once they had eaten, it was back to work.

"I think we've got this one all figured out," Tommy said, "You wanna really work this out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we're going to make our final cut."

"Alrighty," Jude replied, "Lets do this."

It was a perfect cut, all the way through.

"And we're clear," Tommy announced.

Jude squealed, "I can't believe we did it."

"Another song tomorrow, same time?"

"Yeah. Thats great."


	9. Chapter 9

Blueyes: thanks. I'm pretty proud of it myself  
Tanya: Here's another update. I hope its really good too.  
Duddley: Thanks for the compliment on the song... I have a hard time with the song. Maybe, but you know, as the title says, its always something. ;)  
ontheedge: I like doing cutesey :) . I dunno, why I pictured Tommy doing all the cooking. It would be fun for Tommy to cook for you huh?

Alright. So this is a pretty long update, so there might not be another for a while. Enjoy.

* * *

That is how the next two weeks went. They worked from ten in the morning until the finished a song. They finished fourteen rough cuts of fourteen songs. It was getting more comfortable to work with each other again. On that 14th night, Tommy called Darius.

"D-- I need a studio band. After that, I can re-record Jude's vocals, and we'll be done with her album."

"I think I can get one to you by next week."

"Great. Thanks Darius."

"Bye Tom."

"Bye," Tommy replied, hanging up the phone, "Hey Jude," he called into her room.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna learn about being a producer tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to actually finish what I started."

"What?" Jude asked again.

"I want to make a solo album. I wrote a few original songs for your CD, I have a few more from long ago, and I wrote a couple for Dominique. I can write a couple more songs and we're set."

"Cool. That'd be fun."

"The studio band doesn't come until next week, so it gives us some more time to mess around before we get down to the real business."

"Sounds like that'll work. I love to hear you sing. Its not often enough that you do it."

"Well I had to do it on command so much when I was younger," Tommy paused, realizing the accidental innuendo he had made. He decided to just continue and pretend that he hadn't just said what he'd said, "I lost my love of singing. I mean, I still love singing, but only if I'm singing for myself or someone else, specifically. I hate singing for crowds."

"But you're so good."

"If its no fun, then why do it?"

"Good point."

"Thats why I like working with you. Its never boring, and most of the time its tons of fun."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment..."

"Good. Because it is."

"Well good."

"I have to go run a couple errands tomorrow. I can't make our appointment tomorrow. You want to get out with me? You know, do what I need to do, get some lunch."

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

They started out that morning in a music store. 

"I left my drum set in my apartment in Toronto. Most of my music stuff for that matter. I just had to grab the essentials and leave. I got Kwest to put the rest in storage," Tommy said as they browsed, "I need to get a full band set up."

"Can you actually play drums and bass?"

"Not well... but I can."

"Hi, how can I help you?" a clerk finally approached them. She tried to pretend that she didn't recognize Tommy. However, she didn't recognize Jude.

"I need to pick out a drum set, bass, keyboard and an amp for the bass."

"Alright. You're already over here by the drum sets. Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"I just need a really good snare and a really good bass and I'm set."

"Then I'd suggest Pearl. Its affordable, and has a really nice sound. This one here is at the top end of the drum set spectrum."

"Can I take play it?"

"Sure Sir."

Tommy played a basic beat, and did some fun stuff with the snare.

"What are you talking about not well?" Jude laughed, "You're such a liar. You rock."

"Oh no, I'm not that good," Tommy blushed.

"You're so modest."

"I want that. What about basses?"

"I don't know as much about them. I know Fender is a good brand. Do you want me to get the guitar specialist?"

"That's alright. I think I know enough about basses," he looked, "That one," he pointed out, "Can I try out that one?"

"This is a Fender American P Bass. I'll take you to one of our practice rooms for this."

"Alright."

"Tom, I'm gonna go look at the guitars. I'll meet you over there."

"Alright. This baby is talking to me I won't be long."

Jude went over to the guitars. One caught her eye right away. It was a metallic light blue Fender, "Whoa," Jude remarked.

"That, is the Fender American Vintage '57 Stratocaster. Isn't she a beauty?" the salesman approached Jude.

"Yeah. Can I take a look?"

"Sure. It has all the vintage features, but its remade to be perfect for the new generation. It comes in a lot of cool colors. Do you want to play it?"

"Heck yeah. That would rock."

"We'll just hook you up here with head phones."

"Cool."

He sat her on a bench. She put on the head phones and started playing. By instinct she started playing one of her hits: 'It Could Be You'. She pretended she was in front of a crowd again. Halfway through the song, Tommy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," she took the headphones off.

"Hey. Fall in love with something there?" he asked.

"I left my electric guitar at home. I only have the pluggable acoustic here."

"Ah. Well that just won't do. I'll go in 75 on that guitar. You pay $400. I'll pay the rest."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Don't wait for me to change my mind."

"Sure! Thank you."  
"I found myself a good one too. There," he pointed, "Its a recreation of the '63 Fender Telecaster. Costs almost twice as much as yours does. I'm almost positive I want it. I should try it out though. You know, for fun."

"Might as well."

"Now how is that working out?"

"I'm gonna get it."

"Great. I'll just get one from the back. Did you want metallic ice blue like this model, candy apple red, sea foam green and two color sunrise. Thats red and orange. He showed her the colors in a catalog."

"I'm gonna take a minute to decide. Help him," she gestured at Tommy.

"Okay sir. What can I do for you?"

"Let me see that '63 Telecaster remake," he pointed.

"Ah good choice. If I could afford it, I'd buy this guitar. We'll get you set up here where she was sitting. Do you like the Lake Placid blue?"

"Yeah. Thats what caught my eye first was the color."

"Alright, I've decided," Jude interrupted, "I want the sunrise."

"Excellent choice. I'll go get it for you."

Jude could just faintly hear 'Waste My Time' playing. She tapped Tommy's headphone, "Hey, are you stealing my song?"

"Not my fault none of the ones I performed were very interesting. Yours are great to play on an electric guitar," he paused, "I want this in this color," he told the salesman."

"Alright, is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Amps. And a cheap keyboard. I just need that to kinda play it all out."

"We'll hook you guys up. Come over here to the register."

Tommy paid with a debit card.

"Would you like us to load this into the car?"

"Just load it onto a six-wheeler, and I'll take it out."

"Okay," the clerk did so.

"I'll bring it back in," Tommy told him, "Thanks a lot."

"Geez Tommy," Jude said while they were loading up the car, "At least let me buy you lunch."

"Some people buy great houses. I already had one of those. If you feel like buying lunch, go ahead."

"Good. Where are we getting lunch?"

"There's a diner down the street. Want a good burger?"

"Sure."

"Then we have to go grocery shopping, and then we get to go back to the house."

"You're just gonna leave the stuff in the truck?"

"Its a pretty good town. Besides, I have a canopy over it. The canopy locks and has anti-theft alarms."

"Smart."

"Hi there," the waitress greeted them.

"Hey. Two please," Tommy responded.

"Right this way," the waitress lead them to a small booth.

"Thanks."

"Jude, we've been working for two weeks. We haven't even talked about anything. In fact, we haven't even talked hardly at all. Anything that isn't work, we haven't said it."

"Tommy, this isn't the time or the place."  
"Then what is? We're always either working, or Nikki is around."

"I don't know Tommy. But please, we shouldn't be doing this in public."

"Tomorrow before we start working, we have to talk about this Jude. You can't dance around this forever."

"Tomorrow it is."

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked.

"Bacon cheeseburger," Jude ordered, "and a sprite."

"The same," Tommy told the waitress, "With a beer."

"Alright. Coming up."

Tommy was sitting in the studio when Jude got down there the next day.

* * *

"Ready to be on the other side of the board?" Tommy asked as if he hadn't given her an ultimatum the day before. 

"Look, these last two weeks have gotten me used to being around you again. Its been nice. I like it here, and I did miss you."

"But..."

"But nothing. I'm just trying to think this out."

"You don't write songs for people you don't love."

"Wait...what?"

"Haven't I made myself clear by now? Jude, I know I've hurt you in the past. I'm older and more mature."

"When did this become 'Tommy groveling time'?" Jude asked him.

"Well you weren't saying anything..." Tommy trailed off.

"Just let me think Tommy," Jude looked into his eyes.

"Jude, you're over thinking this."

"You're right," Jude lost her strong voice, and started whimpering. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

"Hey," Tommy lifted her head up by putting one finger under her chin, "Don't be ashamed of thinking."

"Its just that I'd spent so much time thinking about how I'd react to seeing you again. I had all these different scenarios in my head. Now that we're here having this conversation, I'm trying to think of all the things I wanted to say to you. None of it seems right."

"So?"

"So, Tommy, I guess what I'm really trying to say is that you're gorgeous, and fun to be around, but that isn't it. There is something else Tommy. Something I just can't resist, and that scares me."

"Yeah, I know the feeling Jude. Its tough huh?"

"Tommy. Shut up," Jude pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss deepened. Jude pushed Tommy up against a wall.

"Mmm," Tommy said through the kiss. The corners of his lips curled up.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Uncle Russel was coming downstairs, "Hey Tom," Russel said before he could see the couple. He looked down to see Tommy and Jude quickly separating, "Oh boy!" he gasped, "Tommy, I have to go out of town tonight. Thats what I was coming down here to tell you. Come upstairs. I need to talk to you before I go."

"Yeah, just a second."

Russel went back upstairs.

"Holy Shit. The first time I ever see this elusive guy, and we're... you know... kissing!"

"Relax," Tommy rubbed Jude's arm, "Its not that big of a deal. Besides, he's gonna be gone pretty soon. You don't have to face him."

"You do."

"I'll be alright," Tommy smiled, "I'll be right back."

"I thought you were taking responsibility Thomas!" Russel bellowed, "Kissing that girl is just not responsible. Here you're having me baby sit, when you're down there doing that. It simply wont do. Even after I get back, there will be no free baby sitting for you two to go downstairs and make out."

"Uncle Russel," Tommy whined, "In our defense, this is the first time we've kissed since she got here. We have been making her album," he paused, "Besides, I do have a responsibility to Jude. I'm her producer, and you made me walk out on her, without so much as an explanation. Do you call that responsible?"

Russel didn't have a good come back. He just sputtered, then said, "I'm sending Dominique downstairs. I have to pack. My flight leaves at 8."

"Okay Uncle Russel. Dominique!" he called. She emerged from her room, "Come downstairs with me okay?"

"Thomas?" Jude asked him. She chuckled.

"Yeah? So? You think a parent would name their kid just plain Tom?"  
"No, I guess not. Lets get to work."

"Alright. Dominique is going to hang out down here with us. I'm just gonna show you the ropes today, maybe start with a short song."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Dominique was asleep, Russel was gone. They were practically alone. 

"Jude, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and after Russel yelled at me like that, I've decided that I don't have to stand for that."

"Yeah..."

"I was freer in Toronto. He wasn't there, I was treated like the real adult that I am. With him, I revert to the teenager that I was when I stayed here for the summers. Thats not cool."

"So you're saying..."

"I want to move Dominique and I to Toronto."

"That, would be great. I miss it there already. Don't you?"

"Yeah. I miss going to work, I miss the food, I miss the scenery. I miss interacting with people, the specific people who are there, like Kwest."

"He misses you too. He was trying to help with the new album, but he's no you, there was something missing. Kwest did give good moral support though."

"Kwest is good at that. He's a good friend. I'm lucky to have him."

"Well one thing's for sure, it'd be great to have you back there.

"As much as I'm surprised to admit it, I do miss the G Major atmosphere."

"Well thats good," Jude looked at Tommy with seductress eyes. Tommy returned with flirtatious eyes back. Jude smiled, "I never thought I'd see you look at me like that."

"I've always wanted to girl, always wanted to."


	10. Chapter 10

tommys21: thanks. I really enjoyed writing that last portion.

Tommys my 21: glad to know you've liked it thus far.

Tanya: Not sure yet which is going to snap first. You'll see soon.

* * *

Jude woke up early the next day and couldn't get back to sleep. She heard Tommy in the kitchen making coffee, so she went in to visit with him. By the time she got there, he was on the computer in the living room.

"Hey Jude," he said without turning to figure out it was her.

"Morning," she yawned.

"I found something," he told her.

"What's that?"

"Three bedroom, large yard, large basement, just outside Toronto."

"What are you telling me?" Jude asked.

"Its a fixer-upper, and way below what they should be asking for it."

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to buy it."

"You do?"

"If I want to move back, I can't really move into the same one bedroom apartment I'd had for the passed ten years," Tommy smiled.

"You're growing up."

"Its about time," Tommy said, before the phone interrupted their conversation, "Hello?"

"Thomas," Uncle Russel growled into the phone, "I want you to get in the truck, go to the grocery store alone, and look at the tabloids," without letting Tommy respond, Russel hung up.

"Shit," he said, hanging up the phone himself.

"What?"

"Looks like we've made the tabloids."

"They have tabloid reporters in Montana?"

"Apparently so. I'm gonna go get it. See what the fuss is about. Tell Dominique where I am if she wakes up before I get back."

Tommy put his sunglasses on before walking into the store. He didn't need any more publicity. Not that sunglasses were much of a disguise. He made it quickly to the magazine section were he immediately saw his face plastered on a tabloid. Right next to him was Jude. In a smaller print, a side article was talking about how Oprah was a lesbian. Yeah right. His headline said, "Tom Quincy sighted with Jude Harrison in Montana". He started reading the rest of the story.

"Tom Quincy, formerly 'Little Tommy Q' of Boyz Attack, has been out of the public eye for reasons unknown for some time. Recently, Quincy was sighted with the winner of the first Instant Star, Jude Harrison, in a Montana music store. Quincy reportedly bought a $2000 guitar for Ms. Harrison, along with nearly $7500 worth of other merchandise.

Afterwards, the pair was spotted in a nearby diner, arguing about an unknown subject. It looked like a lover's quarrel. It looks like these two are an item. How long have they been together? Where they hiding it before Harrison turned 18 to spare their reputations? Only those two know, as no one has seen Quincy since May 2006.

Tom Quincy produced Jude Harrison's two albums. Jude has mysteriously had a dry spell from recording, and hadn't been heard from for some time as well. Jude Harrison recently opened for Mason, the winner of the second Instant Star contest, in Missoula. Perhaps she and Tom Quincy had a rendezvous there."

Tommy laughed. He went to a self check out and bought a copy of the tabloid. For once, they had gotten almost all of it right. Except of course for the speculation that Jude had been living with him for the passed year, most of it really was the truth. He drove back, and gave the tabloid to Jude.

"Hey, at least they got most of the right information," she laughed.

"Yeah, it could be worse. They could think you were a closet lesbian, like Oprah there," Tommy laughed.

"Really," Jude laughed back.

"So, about what I was talking about before..." Tommy trailed off, "You wanna go?"

"Yeah, but we've got to finish your solo album first."

"Its gonna flop."

"Not with me as producer."

"You've never produced anything in your life."  
"So? We're a winning team. We're just reversing things up a little bit."

"We only have five days to make rough cuts of fourteen songs."  
"Then we aren't sleeping, are we Tommy? Thats only three songs a day. Lets get to it."

* * *

It was 7 am on the next Monday morning when the band showed up. They rang the doorbell and woke everybody in the house up. Jude, whose room was closest to the door, staggered to answer it.

"Hi," she said to the band. Her eyes were still half closed, "We start at ten," she started going back into the bedroom.

"Dude," a voice called after her.

"Spied?" her head darted back around.

"Yeah."

"Her vision was started to focus, "Hey guys," she smiled at the rest of the band, "I thought you were on tour. Why did Darius call you?"

"We just finished up," Spiederman explained, "Darius likes how we sound under you."

"Its not the same music," Jude said with a yawn.

"All the same, he sent us."

"Okay. Hang on," she walked through the living room and over to Tommy's door. She banged on the door, "Tommy," she whined, "The band is here."

"Why?" he asked.

"I dunno. Because they are. Now get up!" she ordered.

"What time is it?" he asked, emerging from his room with pajama pants and no shirt on. He had major bedhead.

"Just after seven," Jude told him, trying to focus somewhere other than his bare chest.

"We can start warm ups around 8. Show 'em to the studio."

Spiederman glared at Tommy.

"What?" Tommy retorted.

"I was just taking in what the famous 'Little Tommy Q' looks like right when he wakes up."

"Hey, its my house. I can look however I want, and I can walk around shirtless if I want."

"Please don't," Spiederman replied, "I don't know how much more I can take."

"Spied, come on," Jude said, breaking up the fight, "I can't believe you're still jealous of Tommy. You and I aren't even a couple any more," she showed them to the studio, "Alright, we've got a band set up here. Spied, use your own guitar. We have a studio bass and set if you want to use them."

"What are those guitars?" Spiederman asked pointing to the two next to each other at the left hand side of the set up.

"Oh, the red and orange one is my new guitar. The blue one is Tommy's"

"Quincy can play guitar?" Spiederman asked.

"Yeah."

"Well whoop-dee-doo."

Jude rolled her eyes, "I'm going upstairs to get dressed. I'll be back down in a few."


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is kinda boring. I'm going to make the next one with lots of SME in it. I just had to set up a few things here. Thanks for all your awesome reactions for me bringing the SME guys back.

* * *

Jude made coffee, and then started to get dressed. She knocked on Tommy's door when the coffee finished brewing.

"Hey, its just me this time," she said into the door.

"Hey. Come in," Tommy was lying on the bed, still in his pajamas.

"Coffee?" Jude offered.

"Thank you," Tommy practically groaned.

"That long since you've seen this side of 7 am huh?"

"Something like that. Sit down."

Even though it was more of an offer than an order, Jude sat on the bed, "Hey, sorry about Spiederman."

"He isn't your problem any more. Blame Darius for sending them."

"Darius is fun to blame when its true," Jude shifted on the bed so she was laying down. She sipped her coffee. They sat in silence for a few minutes, "So this is going to be different," Jude said in a sarcastically happy tone.

"Yeah really."

"Just try not to kill anyone, because then we'd have to keep the others while we waited for a replacement for the one you killed.

Tommy laughed.

"Want me to go down there and wrangle them?"

"Let me grab you something to keep them occupied," Tommy left the bedroom and walked out to the desk, "I typed these up last night," he showed her sheet music for bass, drums and guitar.

"You have a music writing program on your computer? Cool!"

"I faxed a few of your songs like Gone, Out of the Loop, and a couple others, the notes, for the band, to Darius a few days ago. These are the rest. Including mine."  
"Jeez, when did you get to bed?"

"Around 5."

"AM?"

"What else? I figure we can give those to Spiederman and the guys, and that'll keep 'em for a couple hours. Enough to go back to sleep. Go give the music to the guys, then come back up."

"Hey," Jude went back down, "I've got your sheet music for you."

Upon seeing the many sheets of paper, Spiederman groaned, "There's gotta be like twenty-two songs here, and we already got four! Thats thirty-six. Twice as much as you need for one album Jude. Didn't you notice that?"

"Half of them aren't even for my next album genius," Jude replied.

"Then what are they for?"

"They're for me to know about and you to find out," Jude smiled, "Rehearse. Tommy and I will be down in a couple hours. You don't know when I'm coming down, so you can't stop," Jude gave them a glare.

Jude knocked softly on Tommy's door, "I'm back," she whispered, "Hopefully they're playing."

A half asleep Tommy waved her inside his room. He patted the bed. Jude smiled. She lied down next to him and closed her eyes. She could feel his rhythmic breathing putting her to sleep. When she woke up, he wasn't in bed any more. She got out of the bed and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was 10:30 and there was a note on the nightstand.

"Just 'cause we're in the same house, doesn't mean I can't still write the notes. I'm downstairs whipping those guys back into shape. Come down when you feel like it.

--T"

Jude smiled. She decided that it was time to make a real appearance downstairs. She grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen cupboard, and made her way downstairs.

"Look who decided to show up," Spiederman noted as Jude made her way downstairs, "Its sleeping beauty!"

"I'll take that as a complement."

"You're almost two hours late."

"You guys didn't need me."

"Its the principle of the thing."

"So how's it going?" she directed her question to Tommy.

"Alright. We've ran through most of your songs, and they sound pretty decent. We'll be able to start recording tomorrow."

"Awesome," Tommy went to the other side of the studio, Jude followed suit and sat down next to Tommy, "Lets hear it."

SME started to play the background to one of the songs. Jude hummed along, she clapped for them as they finished.

"You guys are sounding good," she praised.

"Yeah," agreed Tommy, "But we still have a bit of work to do."

Dominique came downstairs, "Hey Dad, can you make me lunch?"

Tommy jumped from his producer's chair, as the guys' eyes widened. They hadn't heard Dominique call Tommy 'dad' because of the sound proofing, but they knew something was up.

"T, I'll do it," Jude offered.

"Okay. Thanks Jude."

Once Dominique was out of the room, Spiederman spoke into the mic, "What the hell was that?"

"None of your business," Tommy said giving Spiederman one of his signature glares.

Jude and Dominique came back with sandwiches for everyone. Jude figured she night as well make herself useful as the guys worked. After they all ate together, Jude brought Dominique upstairs to play.

"I wanna be down here," Nikki whined.

"He's gotta work right now," Jude said softly, "Lets go upstairs and play a game.

Tommy smiled at the two.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy's loving trance was broken as Spiederman started to play a loud guitar solo, "Dude. Come on. Lets work."

"So what is this?" Spiederman asked Jude on his way out that afternoon, "You're playing Susie homemaker in Quincy's mansion in the middle of nowhere. Then there's that mysterious little girl. Who is she anyway?"

"If Tom wanted you to know, he would have told you," Jude turned around and headed away from the door.

"Dude, I thought you were over her," she heard Wally say before they closed the door, "You're jealous of Quincy."

Jude blushed involuntary and tried to brush it off. It was sweet, but she didn't want that kind of attention from Spiederman.

The band recorded the backgrounds from 10 am to 4 pm with just lunch and bathroom breaks for a week. They were complaining by the end of it, but they were finally done. So they got back on the G Major jet, leaving Tommy and Jude alone again to finish their albums.

"So," Jude breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the guys leave the house for the last time.

"Yeah," Tommy smiled.

"They're gone."

"Yeah," Tommy said again.

"We still have lots of work to do."

"Lets take a break."

"Okay... and do what?"

"Utilize the grounds. The hot tub, the sauna, and the pool. I've got a babysitter all lined up. I mean if you don't go out, the tabloids can't see you."

"Good idea."

"So do you have a bathing suit?"

"No..."

"Take my truck."

"When?"

"Now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now go. And grab a nice outfit too. A dress or something, and change into it before you get here," he ordered.

"Okay."

Jude went shopping and Tommy got his special evening prepared. Twinkly lights and candles went outside. Then he cleaned himself up. He had just started making dinner when his 'babysitter' knocked on the door.

"Hey man," Tommy said to the sitter, "Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. So when is she gonna get here?"

"Pretty soon. She's been gone for about an hour and a half. I told her to call me when she got close," he went back to making dinner.

Jude called about fourty-five minutes later telling Tommy that she would be back in ten minutes. He ran into his bed room and changed into a suit. The first couple buttons of his shirt were undone. Jude got back just about when she said she would. She opened the door herself and yelled a greeting to Tommy. When she looked around, she didn't see him. So she walked around to the backyard. Jude found him there with a candle lit table for two full of food. She smiled slyly.

"Hey," she said to him.

"Hi," he replied, pulling out her chair.

"Thank you. Did you make this? It looks good."

"Yeah, I did."

"Did the fab five ambush you while I was out?"

"No," Tommy laughed.

"I forgot how great you look in a suit."

"Thanks. You look beautiful."

"I did what I could considering I couldn't come back into the house until I was ready," they laughed.

"Please, start eating."

Jude did so.

"So I didn't see Dominique and the sitter when I came in, where were they?"  
"Went out to dinner. They're probably back by now."

They ate and talked about nothing in particular. After dinner, they got into the jacuzzi. More talking; they reminisced about the past, and their present project. One topic they didn't touch on was the future.

As the evening wore on, they shot each other sexy looks. Tommy's aim for this evening was to seduce Jude. They were used to being around each other again, and working together. Jude had even taken a role in Dominique's life, but despite all the leaps and bounds, they hadn't had any romance.

Their night rolled on to the hot tub. Thats where it got steamy... literally and figuratively. As they looked into each other's eyes, the moment felt right, and they kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Did you guess who the babysitter really is? Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Here's more.

* * *

Jude woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and happy. She got out of bed and made the coffee. As much as she wasn't a morning person, Tommy was much worse. Who'd have thought? It'd become a tradition for her to take Tommy a cup of coffee ever since that first morning Spiederman and his band had shown up on the door step. She lied down on his bed, and sipped coffee with him. Jude set her coffee on the nightstand next to her. Tommy's free arm was around Jude, she leaned into him and fell back to sleep. Tommy sat there for a moment before setting his coffee mug on his nightstand and taking Jude's cue to fall back to sleep.

The door bell rang an hour later making them stir.

"Hello?" the voice said, coming into the house, "Anyone home?Anyone awake?"

"Whozat?" Jude asked Tommy.

"Babysitter," Tommy replied groggily.

"Thats some babysitter, taking Dominique over night," she paused, thinking about the voice. She knew the voice.

"Hello?" the voice said again.

"Yeah!" Tommy called back, "Just a sec, we're in here," he hopped off the bed.

"Kwest is the babysitter?" Jude finally clued in.

"Yeah. He's gonna help finish us up, and move me back to Canada."

"Cool."

"Hey," Tommy said as they came out of the room, "Thanks again."

"Ah, no problem."

"Hi Kwest," Jude said trying not to blush, "I'm gonna get dressed. I'll meet you guys down there in a few."

"So did you two... you know..." Kwest whispered into Tommy's ear.

"No man, You know this is different. Besides, don't ask me that in front of the kid. Jude just brought me some coffee and we fell asleep."

"So that's what they're calling it nowadays.

"Dude, I'm serious!"

"Then why are you going back?"

"Because I want to."

"Go back?"

"Yeah, but, I want to... you know too," Tommy blushed. He hated being so modest in front of Dominique, "So, what did Kwest do with you?" he asked Dominique.

"We went and saw a movie."

"Is that so? How was that?" They started downstairs, Tommy still in his pajamas to start working.

"Fun. I ate lots of candy."

"Cool," he turned his attention to Kwest, "So I was thinking that we could start mixing some of Jude's tracks today."

"Or you could sing," Kwest suggested.

Tommy gave him a look.

"Or not..."

"Hey," Jude came downstairs a few minutes later carrying three sodas and a juice box, "I figured you'd be getting thirsty.

"Thanks," Tommy smiled at her in a goofy schoolboy way.

"Thank you Jude," Kwest and Dominique said together.

"No problem. The least I can do," her cell phone rang, "Shit," she blurted, "Oh, sorry. I'm gonna go get this upstairs," she walked up the stairs before opening her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey," it was Mason.

"Hey yourself. How's it going?"

"Not bad. Last show is tonight. Then I get to go home and see my family and friends."

"Thats great."

"So where are you?"

"Still here in Montana. We're making an album. Two actually, one by each of us."

"Cool."

"How is it on the relationship front?"

"I'm thinking its gonna be okay. We kissed last night. He set up this whole romantic dinner thing. It was so great."

"That sounds great. So when are you coming back?"

"We're almost done with the album. Then we're both coming back."

"It'll be great to see you again."

"You won't see me though... you'll be too busy doing your sophomore album."

"I'm sure I'll make some time."

"So, met any cute guys yet?"

"Not yet, but one can only hope."

"It always happens to me when I least expect it."

"So call me when you get back. We have to get together so I can hear ALL of the details!"

Jude smiled, "Sure thing."

"I gotta get going to a radio interview thingy. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, later," she hung up her phone.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mason," she explained to Tommy and Kwest as she came back downstairs.

"Yeah?" Kwest replied, "How is he?"

"Excited to be almost done. He sounds pretty tired."

"Thats understandable," Tommy replied, "We're about a half hour away from finishing up the first song."

"Awesome," Jude sat down. She picked up a music magazine and started reading it, "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Jude, these songs rock," Kwest told her, "Just the right mix of pop and girly angst with a hardcore rock edge."

"Thanks Kwest," Jude smiled, "I can't wait for you to hear Tommy's stuff."

"We're saving that for last," Tommy interjected.

"Why?" Jude questioned, "Are you embarrassed?"

"I've never sang my own music before," Tommy blushed.

"So would you call that embarrassed?" Jude asked Kwest.

"Yeah," Kwest chuckled.

"Will you two shut up?"

"I mean why Tom? You were fine when it was just the two of us."

"Its different. Most of those songs are for you."

"So it was easier for you to sing to me?"  
"Yeah."

"Why? I mean it took me ages before I could sing 'White Lines' in the same room as you."

"That was about me, not for me. There's a difference. You didn't have too bad a time singing 'Gone' down here with me."

"So, what you're really saying is that you're afraid Kwest'll think you're wimpy?"

"No, I... Its just... like the world is finally gonna know, if I sing it to anyone but you."

"Dude, I've known how you feel about her for years."

"Really? He's felt like that for me for years?"

"After the first month. Maybe before that."

"See? This is why I shouldn't have two of the people who know me best in the same room," Tommy muttered to himself, "Lets go," he ordered Kwest, "There's plenty of time to chat later."

Jude made a funny face behind Tommy's back. Kwest laughed appreciatively.

"What?" Tommy shot.

"Nothing," Jude giggled.

Tommy wanted to kiss her, but he didn't. He just smiled back. He cleared his throat, "Okay, now back to work."

Jude rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. Tommy was putting on a tough front, and it was total bull. She sipped on her soda, and read the magazine. She pretended not to be listening to Tommy and Kwest talking about how they were going to mix it, but she listened. She'd never been involved during this part of the process, so it was interesting to her. About an hour later, Jude tossed her first magazine aside and grabbed another. After a while, Jude fell asleep on the love seat she'd been sitting on.

* * *

Somewhere along the line, Tommy had carried Jude upstairs and into his bedroom. She woke up enveloped in his arms, which startled her at first, because she thought she was still downstairs. Jude curled up close, Tommy stirred, then opened his eyes.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hey," he yawned, "I hope you don't mind you're here. Kwest didn't want to sleep in my Uncle's room. Who'd have thought four bedrooms would be too few?"

"Its cool," Jude smiled. She propped herself up on her elbow and gave him a kiss.

At just that moment, the door began to creak open, Jude rolled over Tommy and onto the floor behind the bed, "Ooof."

"Dad?" the voice called.

Tommy propped himself up on his elbow, "Yes sweetheart?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Its alright. Come here," Tommy tapped on the bed.

Dominique curled up next to Tommy and fell asleep as Jude crawled out of the room. Jude found herself with a dilemma. Go in and wake Kwest up, and make him sleep on the couch, or sleep on the couch herself. She chose the latter. No blankets were to be found on the couch. Jude decided that she could live without them, and curled up on the couch.

A bit later, she was tapped on the shoulder, lightly at first, then more vigorously.

"Hey," Tommy hissed.

"What?" Jude snapped back.

"Wanna come back?" he asked with an apology in his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"3:30. We've got a good 5 more hours sleep. The bed is probably a bit more comfortable."

"Yeah," Jude nodded with a yawn, rubbing her neck. She got up, and followed him into his bedroom. Tommy pulled her close with his arm around her shoulder, and thats how they finished their walk to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yo T!" Kwest pounded on the door, "9 o'clock. We're supposed to start in an hour."

Tommy groaned, "I'll be out in a few," he replied. He crawled out of bed and creeped into the shower.

Jude laid in the bed with her eyes closed, she felt refreshed and awake, but didn't want to get out of the bed. Jude could hear Dominique talking to Kwest in the living room. She wasn't sure she wanted to emerge from Tommy's room in front of Dominique, so she stayed where she was. Jude could hear the shower running. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be in Tommy's room when he emerged from the shower. That could be awkward. She contemplated... which would be worse? She didn't have any more time to wonder as the bathroom door swung open. Jude opened one eye, seeing Tommy in a towel, then closed her eyes again.

"Not looking!" Jude told Tommy.

Tommy laughed quietly, "I'm choosing to believe you."

"Because its the truth," Jude giggled.

Jude heard the towel drop to the floor and drawers opening. She really didn't look, but she couldn't help but picture. That made her blush.

"You can look now if you want," Tommy told her as he pulled on his shirt.

She opened her eyes.

Tommy started to walk towards her, "Hey," he whispered to her, then he kissed her forehead.

Jude smiled back to him, "Good morning, again," she replied.

"I gotta get out there," he said regretfully.

"Yeah. I guess I'll get up in a bit."

"Hey, take your time, this is the tech stuff we're dealing with. No need to bore the singer."

"Bore me? Never!" Jude joked, "Though I can understand why I've never been a part of this part of the process."

"Yeah, it is pretty boring if you're not a part of the mixing. To me, the technology is interesting. I like creating something from raw materials, but I'm not much of a craftsman. Thats what made me want to be a tech, then a producer."

"And here I was thinking it was because you wanted to meet hot, underage chicks who won cheesy reality music show contests," Jude joked.

Tommy blushed, "I was being serious Jude."

"I know," Jude smiled, "But I couldn't resist that one," she paused, "I don't know, writing a song is so, I mean you know, so personal. To create something for the whole world to hear."

"Well producers do that too, but they don't sing it."

"You really got that turned off on singing huh?"

"I am still in the business. A couple of us didn't even stay in the music industry at all. Then a couple went full force out there for their solo careers. I'm the one in the middle. The way I figure it, I won't be young forever, and producing is something I can do until I'm old and grey. I wanted to do something that I enjoyed. I still love music, even though I hated singing."

"Ha! You used the past tense!"

"Its a lot less violent a hate now."

"Thats good, because I love your singing."

"Good to hear, I like to make you happy," Tommy smiled at her.

"Get to singing already then."

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"After I've finished up your stuff. You're the signed artist. You're the important one."

"You're not showing Kwest any of your stuff until after he's finished with mine?" Jude rolled her eyes.

"No," Tommy shook his head, "No sense doing two albums at the same time. Now, if you'll excuse me," he yawned, "I need to get some coffee into me before I have to work."

"Alright," Jude feigned a pout. She stretched, "Its so liberating not having to get out of bed all day."

Tommy shook his head and laughed as he left the room.

* * *

Jude left the room a few minutes after Tommy did. She went back into the guest room, showered, and changed her clothes. All the getting ready for the day type of stuff. She walked down to the studio after grabbing an apple.

"Hey," she said, resuming her spot on the couch from the day prior.

"Mornin'," Kwest responded absently.

"You're not gonna fall asleep this time are you?" Tommy questioned.

"I hope not. I've spent enough time asleep in the last 24 hours," she took a bite of the apple, "How are you guys doing?"

"Alright. We're getting there."

"Thats good."

"Yeah, should be done with both of 'em in a week and a half," Kwest commented.

"Awesome."

"Then we can get this guy," he pointed to Tommy, "Back where--" he was cut off by Tommy making faces and throat-cutting motions. Tommy wanted Kwest to shut up for Dominique's sake, so Kwest shut up.

"Hey Jude," Tommy said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you baby sit Kwest while I spend some time with Dom tonight?"

Jude and Kwest both laughed, "Yeah sure. I'll make sure he says out of trouble," Jude replied, "So Kwest, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I've got something in mind," Kwest said with a wink, "Let me take you out to dinner."

"Alright."

He began to whisper to her, "Maybe get some of the spotlight off of you and Tom by making them think you have a new man... 'Jude Harrison, winner of the first Instant Star talent search in Canada, was spotted in a Montana restaurant with a relative unknown producer from G Major'," he chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah," Jude said aloud, laughing as she talked, "That sounds like a good plan Kwest."

"What did you just say to her?" Tommy asked quickly.

"Oh nothing," Kwest replied nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy shot back, "What did he say to you?" he asked Jude.

Jude came in close to whisper, "Me and Kwest are gonna go find the nearest 24 hour wedding chapel and have a shot gun wedding," she winked at Kwest for effect, as she stayed close to Tommy.

Tommy's eyes widened in shock, "You wouldn't."

He obviously hadn't gotten the joke. Jude shook her head in disbelief, "Hello! Tommy, I was joking," Jude kissed his cheek before going back to sitting on the couch.

Tommy blushed. It took him a moment to process before he was able to reply "Oh. Okay."

Kwest laughed despite the fact that he didn't know what they were talking about.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'll be right back," Jude announced. She went upstairs to dig into her stuff. She came back with her lap top and a pair of headphones. She put on the headphones and started instant messaging friends back home, and Mason on his bus.

Jude: So I'll have another album finished within the week.

Mason: Awesome. I'm headed home. I'll be back in a day or two.

Jude: Great. I shouldn't be much later after that. Another week or two, three at the most. I have a feeling that Tommy is breaking it to Dom tonight. Kwest and I are heading out. Giving them some needed alone time.

Mason: Ah.

Jude: Give my love to the folks at G Major. Especially Portia.

Mason: Will do. Hey guess what.

Jude: What?

Mason: I found a guy, in an unexpected place.

Jude: Really?

Mason: Yeah. He's one of my band members.

Jude: Oooh so under your nose the whole time huh?

Mason: Yeah.

Jude: So, whats his name? Whats he like?

Mason: His name is Chris... I don't know what else I should be telling you about him

Jude: Hair color, eye color...

Mason: Blonde hair, blue eyes. Great smile.

Jude: What's he play?

Mason: Drums

Jude: Yay! You found yourself a yummer drummer!

Mason: Does that phrase even make sense?

Jude: Yeah... well okay, maybe not

Jude laughed out loud

"What?" Tommy asked

"I'm just talking to people online," Jude said, missing a very good opportunity for a joke.

"Really?" Kwest chimed in, "From the sound of that laugh, I thought maybe you were looking at old Boyz Attack pictures of Tommy," Kwest made up for Jude's lack of joke.

"Ha!" Jude chuckled, "Awesome Kwest!" she high fived him.

Tommy rolled his eyes, not even bothering to try to think of a comeback. It was no use, the combined joking powers of Jude and Kwest were no match for him.

* * *

At five o'clock, they called it quits for the day. Each retreated into their own room to get ready for whatever adventure they had for the night. Jude and Kwest had a seven o'clock dinner reservation at a fancy restaurant. Tommy was taking Dominique to a movie and out to ice cream.

Jude and Kwest were laughing and having a good time. He was telling her some great dirt on Tommy. Thats when their food came. A different waitress than had taken their order had their food.

"Who had the chicken parmesan?" she asked, looking at the plate.

"Thats me," Kwest replied.

"Alright. Here you are sir," she gave it to him. She looked at Kwest for a while, trying to place his face, "Kordell?"

Kwest blushed, and nodded, "Yeah. Hey Lor. Jude, this is Lori, an ex of mine."

"Hi," Jude replied, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Lori replied quickly, "Then you'd be the seafood linguine?"

"Yeah."

"Careful. The plate is hot," Lori told Jude as she set it on the table, "Enjoy you two," she walked away.

"Kordell?" Jude asked, laughing, "Your real name is Kordell?"

Kwest was still blushing. Trying to pretend none of this was happening, "Yeah," he admitted, "Only people I really know know my real name."

"So it was serious with her?" Kwest had walked right into that question.

"It was pretty serious. I was younger then too. She thinks you and I together, together. Did you notice? She went away pretty quickly."

"Thats too funny!" Jude exclaimed, "So, Kordell," she said feigning desire. She looked at him, and touched his wrist seductively.

Kwest couldn't help but laughing, "Will you stop doing that?"

Jude laughed back, "Maybe..." she removed her hand, "Kordell"

"And will you stop calling me that?"

Jude snorted and looked down at her food, trying to compose herself, "Does Sadie know your name is Kordell?" she said suddenly.

"No, but she will," Kwest suddenly pulled out his cell phone. He knew if he didn't tell Sadie now, then Jude would tell her, "Hey," he said as she came on to the phone.

"Hey Hon, whats up?"

"Nothin' much, I'm just out to eat with your sister, wishing she was you."

Jude pretended to be offended, "Hey!" she yelled, punching Kwest lightly on the shoulder.

"Anyway," Kwest continued, "She found out my real name. One of my exes, Lori, she brought us our food. I figure if I don't tell you what my real name is now, then Jude will call you after dinner and spill it. Besides, I'm ready for you to know," he paused, "My name, its Kordell."

"Thats a nice name," Sadie replied.

"Thanks," Kwest blushed.

"Hey, hurry up and get your butt and my sister's butt back home. I miss you both."

"I will try. It'll be another couple weeks."

"Alright. I'll try to wait that long."

"Can't wait to see you."

"Me either Kordell,"

Kwest blushed, "I should get back to my dinner. Bye Sade."

"Bye,"

Kwest hung up the phone, "Tell anyone else at G Major and I'll kill ya," he told Jude.

"Hey, no problem," Jude replied, "Does Tommy know?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good, because I didn't want to have to tell him..."


	17. Chapter 17

Its been a while, but here's one chap, and the next will be the end.

* * *

"Hey," Jude came into the house, greeting Tommy, Kwest trailing behind him. She kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Have a good time?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jude stifled a laugh.

"Well I hope he wasn't that good a date. I'd hate to know that Kwest beat me in the dating department."

"Don't worry, he doesn't," Jude lead on, "I just met an ex of his."

"Oh?" Tommy was curious.

"She called him by his first name."

Tommy laughed, "She called him Kordell huh? No one is allowed to call him that. She probably did it to get back at him. Maybe she thought you guys were a fledgling couple."

"Thats what I said," Kwest added in.

"So, Nikki is in bed. Wanna give us a little alone time Kwest?"

"I know when I'm not wanted."

"Of course you do." Tommy snickered.

Kwest went into the guest room, which was now officially his, as Jude gad removed her stuff before going out that night.

Tommy kissed Jude, "Hey," he whispered, "Want to go out to the jacuzzi?"

Jude smiled shyly, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Jude grabbed her suit and stole Tommy's bathroom.

"I'm gonna go ahead and change out here," Tommy announced.

"Alright!" Jude shot back. She changed into her suit and put her hair back, "You decent?" she called.

"Yeah," Tommy said quickly.

Jude emerged timidly from the bathroom.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Lets get out there," he grabbed her hand.

Jude blushed, and followed him.

"So I told Dom that we're moving today," Tommy trailed.

"Oh yeah? How did she take it?"

"Oh, not well. This is where she's been," he played with Jude's hand, "Since her mom died. The change... its big... especially for a kid her age."

"Yeah, yeah," Jude muttered.

"I just sacrificed a lot to make her life as normal as possible. It just disrupted MY life so much, and I can't deal with it any more. We have to create a medium."

"Like a compromise?"

"Yeah. A compromise. I just feel like I'm rotting here... not doing any work," he paused, "Until you came," he smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Glad I could help."

Tommy kissed her softly. They got into the hot tub.

"Did you ever think..." Jude began, "when you got the call to come produce for me, that..."

"No," Tommy whispered, "This is pretty unbelievable."

"Uh huh," Jude smiled. She kissed him. How many times had they kissed today? It felt so good to have an actual relationship with Tommy, "It started really quickly though," she paused, giving him another kiss, "Our lusting after each other," another kiss.

"Lust huh?" Tommy asked, "Thats what you call it?" he paused, "Jude, from day one, we had a connection."

Jude blushed, then considered, "Yeah, thats true," there was silence, "So when are we going back?"

"Darius can send a jet any time we want it. I just want to tie up all the loose ends musically. Besides, Uncle Russ will be back in a few days, and I wouldn't want to miss a fight with him, would I?"

Jude laughed, "Of course not."

"Oh, he's gonna love all this. That I'm leaving and all."

"How bad is he gonna flip?" Jude asked.

"Depends. Not sure if he's gonna like the fact that I'm taking Dom or not. He is definitely not going to like the fact that you're part of the reason I'm doing it."

* * *

Tommy and Kwest worked through the next day and night mixing Jude's record.

Finally, around 3 in the morning, Tommy rushed upstairs and into the bedroom. "Jude!" Jude had decided to retire a bit ago while the guys were working on the mixing, "Jude!" he shouted again, shaking her awake, "Jude, its done! Your album is done."

"Wha?" Jude asked, yawning.

"Just come here," Tommy ordered picking her up and carrying her downstairs.

"Hey," Kwest said. He sounded really tired, "We finished."

"Yeah, so I heard," Jude was finally coherent enough to speak. She was still in Tommy's arms, "Lets play it then."

Tommy sat down on the couch. Jude was in his lap. Kwest started playing it, as they all fell asleep where they were.


	18. Chapter 18

Jude was snoring, and so was Tommy. The combination woke Jude up slowly. She realized she was laying on Tommy's lap and the CD had long since finished. She went over and started it again then sat down next to Tommy.

"Hey," she whispered, "Hey," alright, that wasn't working, so Jude, with a mischievous grin, hopped back onto Tommy's lap. She began kissing his neck.

Tommy smiled in his sleep, which made Jude's smile grow. His eyes fluttered open.

"Well hello to you too," he groaned, blinking his eyes.

"Come on," Jude pointed her head to the door, "You'll be more comfortable upstairs."

"Alright," Tommy groaned, getting up, "Hey Kwest. Dude. Wake up," Tommy hit Kwest's shoulder lightly.

"What?" Kwest questioned, "Oh. Hi," he smiled.

"Lets go upstairs," Tommy suggested.

"Alright," Kwest replied, going back to sleep.

"Dude, come on," Tommy shook him.

"Ah just leave him, its no big deal," Jude smiled at Tommy, "We can listen to the the CD tomorrow. We need to get you to bed Mr. Quincy."

"That'd be a good idea," Tommy leaned on Jude.

Jude plopped Tommy onto the bed in his clothes. He was too lazy to change.

* * *

A few weeks later:

Boxes lined the walls of the house. They'd been busy packing the important stuff for a few days. It made Jude glad she wasn't more firmly placed into this house. Dominique's toys had to be sorted. They decided which ones she'd grown out of. Tommy had to wash all his clothes and linens and package them up. Many things had been done. The fact that Russel actually owned the house and furniture made things much easier.

"Are we almost there?" Jude questioned Tommy.

"Yeah. I think we might be," he sighed, "I'll call Darius and we can leave on Friday."

"Cool," Jude smiled. She'd be glad when she could go home, get back to G Major. G Major would feel right again with Tommy back. She could do another summer tour, and maybe Tommy and Dominique would come. That might be a bit of a stretch, but right then, things were perfect.

* * *

They'd stayed in a hotel a few nights as their belongings got to the new house by moving van. Finally, they'd taken the G Major jet back to Toronto. Darius arranged for a limo to pick them up at the airport and drive them to their new home.

"Here we are," Tommy whispered. Dominique was asleep in his lap.

Jude was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement. It was good to be back in Toronto, but it was even better because everything was going well with Tommy, and he was there.

It was a house, like any other house. Not one you'd expect to see two music stars living in.

"Its beautiful," Jude muttered, she kissed his cheek. Suddenly, Jude knew that at least for now, that everything was going to be alright.

The END!


End file.
